Leviticus base The beginning
by Starcraftre
Summary: Starcraftre, a member of the deadly night stalkers, has a unique challenge ahead of him. If he makes a mistake, the fate of a country lies on his shoulders...
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own infantry zone. I do own an account and urge you all to do the same.  
  
Profile: Starcraftre: My first account. I am an infiltrator. This class is the only able to cloak, hiding themselves from view. They are also the fastest class. A drawback to this is the fact that they have only 50 hp and can only use weak energy weapons.  
  
  
  
After honing his skills to the edge, Starcraftre was ready.  
  
He was the elite army unit, a shadowy, quick silent infiltrator. Though his training was finished, his work was far from over. A life as a professional killer is not easy. Constant fear of an enemy counter- surveillance team killing you leaves you with an unmistakable feeling of paranoia. After many battles and secret missions, being bumped up to number 1 on the enemy's hit list makes it even harder.  
  
This day, however, should prove to be easier than the rest. His top- notch Night Stalker squad was honed under fire to its edge in battle, and gleamed bright by its recent counter-terror operations. Heavy Weapons, Medics, Jump Troopers. The elite infiltrators that joined his in electronic invisibility. Combat Engineers, ready to jump into the line of fire and create their deadly turrets, which would, after completion, defend them from the enemy. And last, the simple infantryman. With their wide variety of machine guns and their heavy, steel-jacketed bullets, they were an irreplaceable part of his squad.  
  
These men had joined him to go to Leviticus base, a military barracks in the Titania mountain range. As General Winter fox had described it: "That big-old place out in them thar hills."  
  
Unfortunately, they would not be resting, because Leviticus guarded the only entrance into the capital city of Titania. If the enemy ever did break through, they would be the last line of defense.  
  
Now, 3 weeks later, Starcraftre was absentmindedly looking out the window, hearing the general's words echoing through his mind and chuckling at them.  
  
2 1/2 hours later, the dropship shuddered to a halt and opened up its warp portals in the back. The troops picked up their cases full of equipment and filed into them, disappearing in groups of fours.  
  
Starcraftre felt the momentary queasiness as his molecules were turned into energy and shot out at light speed. He opened them on a scene that was the same as any other military installation, except this was nestled next to the sheer rock cliff. He looked out across the field in front. That was the direction towards the front lines, he thought.  
  
"This is gonna be a long 3 months," Starcraftre thought.  
  
"OK, people, let's leave this in better shape than it is now. You know the drill. Squad 1!! Sentries in the armory, power plant, and at all the intersections. Also, put turrets in all of the halls and in the places I mentioned. Every room gets at least one turret. You! Squad 2!! Line this perimeter with turrets and sentries. Let's move people!" 


	2. The Message

1 Chapter 2  
  
Three days after arriving at Leviticus base, Starcraftre noticed a strange jeep pull up.  
  
A military courier jumped out of the car, looked around, and ran up to him, lugging a heavy metal briefcase. When he arrived, huffing and puffing, he caught his breath and spoke.  
  
"Who's....in command.....here...sir?"  
  
"That would me, corporal, is there anything for me?"  
  
"Sir, this is a priority one message from military command."  
  
"Very good, you are dismissed, corporal."  
  
Starcraftre watched him hobble back to the jeep before opening the manila envelope that had been given to him. The message inside was from the General.  
  
  
  
Priority One Alert!!!!  
  
To: Captain Starcraftre: Night Stalker Leader: Leviticus Base  
  
From: General Winter Fox, Commander of the Titan Militia  
  
There has been a break in the front lines. A group of 100+ Collective soldiers is converging on your position. The roads are all blocked up, so the soonest reinforcements will arrive is 48 hours. Good Luck, old friend.  
  
-End of message  
  
"Not good," thought Starcraftre. "Definitely not good."  
  
"Everybody!" he shouted. "Battle alert! The enemy has broken through and is coming for us!! This is not a drill!!!"  
  
The effects of his order were instantaneous. On his radar, he saw groups of green dots scatter as they went to their assigned posts.  
  
He checked the safety on his Plasma rifle before slinging it over his shoulder. The Improved Cloaking device he wore went through all it's safety checks and showed that it was ready to be activated. He was ready.  
  
Good thing too, because on his radar screen there appeared an almost solid red mass.  
  
The Collective Militia was coming. 


	3. Retreat

"Safeties on, do not fire until ordered." Starcraftre spoke into his microphone.  
  
Affirmatives came through randomly. Meanwhile, the enemy had come close enough to be individually discernable through the radar.  
  
The turrets whined and swiveled, their radars picking up the as of yet not in range enemy.  
  
The less disciplined Collective troops opened fire immediately, missing all but one Titan soldier, who had chosen that inopportune time to raise his head. His decapitated body slid down the back wall into the bottom of the trench.  
  
"Heavies, fire…" Starcraftre whispered into his radio.  
  
The giant, green plasma bolts, churning with raw energy, leapt away from the trenches. They exploded against the front few enemies, vaporizing them.  
  
The turrets opened up and all hell broke loose. The enemy was dieing as fast as they were running.  
  
"Weapons free! Weapons free!" Starcraftre shouted. He turned on his cloak and disappeared from view. The stutter of automatic weapons filled the thin trenches.  
  
"All infiltrators attach!" He ordered.  
  
Flashes signaled the teleporting soldiers.  
  
"Spread out and pick off the officers with your PA's," Starcraftre said. "Only kill normal soldiers when they've spotted you."  
  
The infiltrators nodded and blinked back to their selected positions. Starcraftre watched his radar, seeing dots go out as enemy commanders were killed.  
  
"Retreat! Retreat!" Starcraftre looked at his radio and demanded to know who had made that order.  
  
"I did sir, they've broken through our lines! I suggest everyone come back into the base." Said a veteran heavy.  
  
He looked at his radar and did a double take. Of the 20 soldiers he had brought with him, only 10 were left. He did a radio check and determined that he had 5 infantry, 1 medic, 1 engy, a jump trooper, and 2 infils left, other than him.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to last for," He checked his watch. "41 more hours with 11 men?"  
  
"All in base, put 1 infil per essential site. Put the med and engy in the armory. 1 infantry and the jumpie, go to the power plant. The other 4, act as a roaming guard. I'll cover the armory. Starcraftre out!"  
  
Chatter went over the radio as the men sorted themselves out. A scream cut through as Starcraftre lost another infiltrator. 


	4. Guerilla Tactics

Chapter 4: Guerilla tactics.  
  
Starcraftre ran down the hall to the armory. When he got there, an engy was busy enhancing the already present defenses set up weeks before. A sentry lay silent, it's powerful detectors waiting for any sign of life.  
  
"Grab as much ammo as you can, men, its gonna be a long night." Star ordered.  
  
He broke open a couple of boxes and had his squad sort them into the different types of ammo. Rifle here, pistol here, and High Explosive over there.  
  
"Star, come in, we are under attack REQUESTING SUMMON NOW!" The message was so loud that it made the infiltrator flinch with pain.  
  
The medic calmly summoned the troopers out.  
  
"What went wrong Cdtset?" Star asked.  
  
The man called Cdtset shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Don't know, Star, we never even saw them coming. They destroyed the turrets right away and shot him." He pointed the infantry who had a small hole in his upper arm. The medic saw and headed over to patch it up.  
  
"Ok, good work pal."  
  
Another call came through, this time from the roaming guard squad.  
  
Starcraftre attached and immediately cloaked. The enemy that the guards had spotted was there all right. Easy shot. He clipped his PA back to his armor and brought his Plasma Pistol to bear. A single shot killed the enemy.  
  
He ran up to the next corner and looked out. All clear. He waved the infantrymen forward. A rattle of machine gun fire whirled him around. He watched in horror as his men were cut down. He screamed in rage and ran towards the enemy.  
  
The commander of the enemy forces grinned at his victory. He was startled by a scream. He looked down the hall, past the corpses just killed by his men, but didn't see anything. He looked at his men who were just as confused. He screamed in pain as a bright red globe appeared beside him and exploded.  
  
The sunspots worked well, killing all but the commander, who lay on the ground, writhing in pain. Starcraftre decloaked and stood over him before permanently relieving him of the pain.  
  
"STAR ATTACH NOW!" Cdtset screamed. 


	5. Battle Damage

Chapter 5: Battle Damage  
  
Starcraftre attached and dropped to the floor. He looked at his radar and saw the reason for the call. 20 red dots were clustered around the doorway. He whispered an idea to cdtset and sat back. Cd grabbed a grenade off of his belt and took out the pin. He lobbed it through the doorway. Starcraftre watched it land and ducked as the grenade exploded. The fragments clattered against the ceiling and he looked up. There were only 5 left.  
  
It wouldn't do to try that again, they probably would expect it, Star explained to Cd. No, they would have to kill them manually. He ducked back down as a red-helmeted head peered in. A revolver followed it. The eyes scanned the room before the trooper stepped in. Starcraftre whispered to his troopers that he would handle it. He unclipped his PA again and looked through. He pressed the trigger with a click that swung the enemy around. The trooper dropped to the ground and his revolvers slid towards Star, who picked them up.  
  
He checked them, saw they were loaded, and stuck them in a pack on his armor. He went around to the engineer who was still setting up turrets.  
  
"Sorry, sir, that's the last of them, I've run out of minerals. There's a nice deposit about 1 mile south of here, but I don't think I can make it there and back."  
  
"Okay, good job to all of you. Cd, see if you and an infantry can flush out the 3 left at the door."  
  
"Will do, sir."  
  
The engineer roamed through some more boxes looking for mines when he came upon something. He called Starcraftre back over. Star looked down and saw the Improved cloaks, just enough too….  
  
Star swirled around when he heard the chattering of machine gun fire outside. Cd came running back in and made a drop pack.  
  
"Reinforcements, sir."  
  
A pistol shot punctuated this. Star felt something slug his hand. The medic came running over as Cd shot his blaster into the enemy's head. 


	6. An Escape Plan

Chapter 6: An Escape Plan  
  
Starcraftre fell to the ground in agony, a giant cut sliced out of his hand. The medic dropped down and bandaged it up as Cd covered them. A stim pack reduced the pain to a dull ache. Star turned back to the engy. Cd's blasters finished off the enemy outside  
  
"Get working on those Cloaks, program them to fit everyone!"  
  
"Will do, sir"  
  
Star turned back to Cd.  
  
"Cd, get the troops mining this place. We're gonna cloak, run, and detonate, got it?"  
  
Cd looked skeptical. "Whatever you say, Star." He replied.  
  
"Take all the ammo you can get, men. After we get outta here, they're gonna be sore at us." He announced to his squad.  
  
"You got it, Star."  
  
They immediately got to work, the medic keeping watch for enemies. Starcraftre helped the engy with the cloaks. After an in discernable amount of time, a final weld was made.  
  
"That should be it, sir." The combat engineer declared. He clipped the pack to his belt and flipped it on. He slowly vanished from view.  
  
"Good job. Make as many as we need. The rest of you get some sleep, they haven't attacked in 4 hours, so they may have forgotten about us. Cd, take this cloaking device and start the watch team. every hour, wake someone up to replace you. Now get some sleep, everyone! That's an order."  
  
Cd took the offered Improved cloak and yawned. He took 2 caffeine pills, which he drowned with a long drink from his canteen. He set up the cloak and vanished.  
  
"All out of mines, sir." Star turned to see the infantryman who had tapped him on the shoulder. "The other infil is sleeping, as should you, sir."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya. I'll lie down."  
  
Star Lay back on the packaging material from the ammo boxes. Just a few minutes, he thought. I'll just rest my eyes a little. Sleep soon overcame his best efforts to stay awake. 


	7. The Great Escape

Hey!, it's me, and I'm really bored. I'm amazed that my account is still active even though I haven't logged in in 2 years -P Luckily, I had this, the sequel, the next sequel... and the one after that already written, just not typed. lol

Still play infantry, p2per, name is starcraftre(class), pm me if you've read these!

So, on with the show!!- Star

Chapter 7: The Great Escape

A tap on the shoulder roused Starcraftre.

"Wake up sir, it's time to get the hell out of here."

"Time already? I haven't even fallen asleep yet!"

"Yes, you did, and might I be so blunt as to say, you snore VERY loudly. It was torture." Cdtset replied with a chuckle.

"All right then," Star grumbled. "Up and at 'em."

Starcraftre pulled the fire alarm on the wall. Sirens went off, sounding throughout the base. A rumble began. Star thought it was the generators, but then realized that it was thousands of feet running through the base.

"Got your ammo? Then: GO!!"

They all disappeared, and their outlines moved quickly out the door. Star waved them all through, and stood in wait. Seconds later, the Collective Militia arrived and poured into the armory, only to be met by the whine of the turrets. Star waited for the last of the group to get in and hide from the fire. When this happened, he ran across the doorway, laying sunspots as he ran. The Collective soldiers stared in horror as their only exit was blocked. Star broke into a sprint, only shooting those who got in his way. When he reached the door, he thumbed his remote, and was almost blown off his feet. The only thing that saved him from being incinerated was the quick-thinking medic, who had summoned him at the last instant.

Inside the base, lucky ones were the soldiers in the armory. They vaporized in the hellish inferno. The ones outside were hit by stray shots from the ammo that cooked off.

On the other side of the compound, Cd whistled in delight as the roof of the southwestern portion of Leviticus' dome vanished, to be replaced by a glimpse of hell.

Star's armor was smoking from his close call. His IDF generator slowly recharged, after analyzing its systems, and finding no serious damage. He looked around to find himself in a cozy little nest of turrets, machine guns, and explosives all guarded over by the other infil and his PA. Star looked down, and switched off his cloak, as it was now useless. He was so covered in dirt and smoke, he was visible even while it was activated. He looked over Cd's setup one last time, then spoke:

"Cd, you need to get back to command school, my XO is dead and I need a replacement."

"I dunno, sir. I tried CS before, but just couldn't hack it."

"Try again."


End file.
